Games
by Ukkie
Summary: Starsky is recovering from the Gunther shooting and he is bored!


**This is a zine story and it appeared first in "Seasoned Timber 5" published by "Agent With Style" in 2008.**

**To make sure we all know, they are not mine and no money was made in any way.**

GAMES

Starsky woke up in the early morning feeling tired and sore. The house was quiet and he wondered what had woken him. Normally he would sleep till at least ten o'clock but the light that came in through the curtains told him it wasn't that late yet. He turned to his other side slowly but couldn't prevent the sharp pain jabbing in his chest and shoulder. Finally he was able to look at the clock on his nightstand and he groaned when he saw it was just before six o'clock.

"No chance I'll fall asleep again," he mumbled, "let's wait for the 'nurse' then."

Turning on his back he tried to think of something to chase away the boredom he encountered every day since he got home from the hospital.

He sighed when he thought of his mother almost crushing him with love and her ubiquitous helping hands.

And Hutch, caring, guilt- ridden Hutch. Never a step away from him, always ready to catch him when he stumbled and fell.

_Thank God, mom went home yesterday._ He loved his mother dearly but having her around for more than two days would even make an angel turn into a devil.

Starsky sighed, not too deep, and tried to think what he really wanted to do today. _Going to Disneyland would be nice or walk around the beach, alone with no bodyguard to protect him from the seagulls._ He sniggered, imagining attacking seagulls and his own White Knight chasing them away with his sword.

"Shit," he said out loud, "why can't they leave me alone for just an hour or so."

The bedroom door opened quietly and Hutch looked around it to see if Starsky was all right.

"I'm awake Hutch."

Hutch came in. "You're awake early buddy. Everything all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking what exciting events are waiting for me today."

"Well," Hutch sat down on the bed; "you got therapy and an appointment with the doc this afternoon."

"Wow, that's the most exciting thing I've ever done."

"Aw Starsk, I'm sorry but there is no other way to get you back in shape."

"I know, but does it have to be so damn boring? I'm just shuffling around, doing what everybody says and have no fun at all."

"We could take the Torino for a ride."

"Only when I can drive, don't wanna be taken out like I'm a baby."

Hutch looked disappointed. "You're not allowed to drive yet Starsk."

"I know that," Starsky snapped, "but I don't wanna be treated like an invalid."

He sat up, not as fast as he wanted to, but faster than yesterday and refused to moan when a jabbing pain sliced through his chest and back. He felt Hutch's eyes on him and ordered, "Gimme my shirt."

Hutch handed it to him without saying a word. Starsky put it on, his movements still careful and clumsy, but he refused to ask for help and Hutch let him struggle with the shirt.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay, do you…" Hutch bit his lip and turned away. He left the bedroom to make breakfast for the both of them, leaving Starsky to have his shower in private. His heart beat a little faster but he didn't return to the bedroom.

Starsky saw him go and felt a rush of relief that almost made him dizzy._ Finally alone for a second._

He climbed out of his bed and knew right away he couldn't do it on his own. Mornings were the worst time of day to be doing things, he realized now. His body wasn't really awake yet after a night of painkillers and sleeping pills induced sleep. He stood for a few minutes, swaying and cursing under his breath and when the dizziness and weakness receded a little he took a first step. Before he'd reached the door he knew he wouldn't make it on his own and forcing his pride to step back he called Hutch.

Although he hadn't called very loud, Hutch appeared within seconds at his side. He said nothing and with practiced movements helped his fiend to the bathroom. There was nothing Starsky wanted back more than his independence but he knew this was not the time to take control over his life. _Maybe later today, when I'm wide-awake and not so woozy anymore. There has to be something I can do on my own._

Hutch turned on the shower, checked the water temperature and waited for Starsky to ask for more help.

"Can you help me with my shirt?" Starsky asked, defeated by his own weakness.

"Sure Starsk, why did you put it on anyway?"

"Don't wanna see the scars this early in the morning." Came the muffled reply. When the shirt was off Starsky deliberately didn't look down, "I'd think I was still having a Frankenstein nightmare."

Hutch blanched. "It's not that bad Starsk, honest."

"We talked about this before Hutch and it _is_ bad. I know it's bad and you know it's bad, so let's not talk about it anymore."

Starsky stepped in the shower stall and gratefully sat down on the chair that was put there for him.

The hot water felt good and slowly he relaxed. _It always does the trick, hot water._

Hutch watched him for a short while and then went back to the kitchen. He fully understood Starsky's need for independence and he would have given anything to give him back his life as it was before the shooting, but he also knew that it would take a long time for Starsky to recover completely and be his exuberant self again. _If_ it was possible anyway.

He finished the preparations for breakfast and called, "Are you ready for breakfast Starsk?"

"In a minute." Starsky sounded a little breathless and Hutch hurried to the bathroom to find Starsky struggling with his shirt again.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Am not a baby, should be able to dress myself."

"Aw Starsk," Hutch squeezed his friend's shoulder, "just give it some time. It will get better, I'm sure of that."

Without asking he helped Starsky in his shirt and handed him his jeans. "Here, I got your pants for you."

That brought a smile on Starsky's face. "I knew you're good for something."

"Yeah, I've learned some things over the years. Like never to forget your pants and watch."

Starsky put on his jeans, leaning his hand on Hutch's shoulder for support.

The once so very, very tight jeans needed a belt to keep them from dropping round his ankles. Starsky looked at them with disgust. "I need new clothes," he said, "I look like a vagrant."

"You need to eat, so let's start with breakfast."

"What have you got for me today? Another tasteless kind of mud?"

"No, not today. I figured you needed something more tasteful so I made scrambled eggs for you."

"You did?" Starsky looked pleasantly surprised, "Scrambled eggs; I forgot how that tastes."

"Time to get reacquainted with the taste then."

They reached the set table and sat down. "I'd kill for a cup of coffee." Starsky sighed, looking at the teapot on the table.

"Don't push your luck pal, let's see what the eggs do to your stomach."

Hutch watched Starsky take a first tentative bite and smiled when he saw the look of pure bliss on his face.

"God Hutch, it tastes like real food."

"It is real food Starsk."

"I'd almost forgotten what real food tastes like. Pity, there ain't no bacon with it."

"Maybe in a few months. Don't forget to take your pills."

"No, but let me enjoy this breakfast for a moment before I remember that I'm an invalid."

"Don't say that Starsk, you're _not_ an invalid. You're just on your way back from…erm…from being very sick."

"Sick? I wasn't sick; I was shot and almost died. Why can't you say it Hutch?"

Hutch said nothing and poured herbal tea in both their cups.

Starsky looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. "Is it that hard to talk about?"

"Yeah." Hutch almost whispered and drank his tea.

"Okay, we won't talk about it then. What are your plans for today?"

"Got to go to work for a few hours to do some paperwork and this afternoon I'll take you to your appointments."

"Your day is so exciting compared to mine." Starsky complained and ate the last bite of his eggs, "here I am in the prime of my life, a little dented here and there, but still in the prime of my life doing nothing but lie on the couch, watch awful game shows and wait till you come back to take me to the chamber of torture."

"Why don't you try to read a good book?"

"I fall asleep when I'm reading."

"Listen to the radio then."

"I fall asleep doing that too. Now I think of it, I fall asleep no matter what I do. I think I need to go out and have a walk on the beach maybe."

"Don't even think of it Starsk! You're not strong enough yet to do a thing like that. I promise, as soon as you're ready for it we're going to the beach and walk till you beg me to go home."

Starsky looked at him miserable. "That's what I mean, there's nothing I can do on my own anymore. I am an invalid."

Hutch stood up. "I have to go. You could try to clear the table for me."

"You're going already? It's not even seven yet."

"I need to see someone and I wanna be back in time for your…"

"Appointments, I know, I know. Okay then, you go and have fun and I'll clear the table and do the dishes and …."

"Just the table Starsk, and only if you're up to it."

"Yeah, yeah."

Starsky realized Hutch was stalling, afraid to leave him alone for even a couple of hours.

"I'll be fine Hutch, now go and do what you have to do. See ya later buddy."

"Okay then but you got to promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise to be careful."

Hutch looked doubtful but finally left Starsky's place.

"Aaah, alone at last! Freedom for a few hours." Starsky felt almost happy, "Now, what can I do while the warden is away." Deep inside he knew he didn't do Hutch justice, but being alone felt so good he immediately dismissed any depressing thought.

He wandered around his apartment and slowly his hurting body began to feel less stiff and painful. "See?" he said to himself out loud, "I just need to walk more and why shouldn't I go to the beach uh? It's healthy and quiet this time a day."

Satisfied with his own reasoning he started looking for his shoes and his car keys. The Torino was like new again, after a long time of being in Merle's garage, and almost begging him to take her out for a spin.

"It'll be like old times again baby, you and me and the road. If only I could find my keys."

Eventually he found them behind the plates in the cupboard. "You thought I wouldn't look there did you Hutch." He felt a bit guilty towards Hutch but the urge to go out alone was too strong and determined he put on his socks and shoes, keys firmly in his hand. It wasn't easy to bend over and reach his feet, so he sat down on the couch and tried again. With doggedness born out of a desperate need to be independent again he finally managed to get his socks and shoes on. "Hey, my feet are still the same size, they didn't shrink like the rest of me."

A little breathless from getting his socks and shoes on, he leaned back to catch his breath. It didn't change his mind about going out though but confirmed his idea that he needed more fresh air. Ten minutes went by and he felt his eyelids grow heavy. _Maybe if I close my eyes for ten minutes…_ He was asleep before he could think of anything else.

The ringing of the phone woke him up and in his hurry to pick it up he almost fell. Breathing heavily he killed the irritating noise and asked, "Who is there?"

"Starsk, it's me Hutch. Are you all right, you sound out of breath."

_Great, Hutch in protection mode, that's all I need now._

"I'm fine Hutch, just fell asleep and stood up too fast."

"You sure you're okay? Didn't pull something? You didn't fall did you?"

_Sigh._ "No, really I'm fine. Don't worry will you? Why did you call anyway? Are you checking on me?"

"Erm…well…Just wanted to know what you're doing?"

"Oh."

"Yes oh. What are you doing?"

"I'm talking to you."

"Haha, funny guy."

"That's me, funny and a guy."

"I'll be home in two hours tops."

"Okay, see you then."

"Yeah. Bye Starsk."

"Bye Hutch."

Starsky put down the phone and thought for a moment. "Two hours uh? Just enough time to take a walk before he comes back."

He stretched his back to get the kinks and cramps out of it. _Shouldn't fall asleep on the couch sitting up._

Slowly he moved to the kitchen to get his jacket and looked around searching for his car keys. He found them on the floor near the couch.

"Ready to escape Davey?"

He nodded and opened the front door. There she was in all her renewed glory, his car, his beautiful Torino. Waiting for him to take her out.

"Shit," he cursed, "I forgot about the stairs. Easy does it Davey, easy does it."

He hadn't walked the stairs alone since before the shooting and he felt a little nauseous when he looked down. "Can't let stairs stop me from going to the beach."

Holding the railing with both hands he tentatively took the first step down. "That's it, that's it, one step at the time."

He giggled, feeling free, even now going down the stairs turned out to be a huge task. When he finally reached the last step, he sighed in relief. "Phew, never thought I'd make it."

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and took the final step. His legs felt like jelly and he couldn't catch his breath because breathing had become rather painful the last minutes. He waited, still holding the railing, gathering strength to carry out the next stage of his 'escape'.

His eyes fixed on the Torino; he started to walk towards her. He wondered if it had always been so far away from the building. _Hutch must have parked her in the wrong spot._

The guilty feeling returned, but he refused to listen to the tiny voice in his head that told him to go back before Hutch came home.

He reached the car no second too soon because his legs wouldn't move anymore. Leaning heavily on the Torino, he tried to get the keys from his pocket. It took him a while but he succeeded and relieved he opened the door, climbed in the car with difficulty and closed the door.

It felt so good to be back behind the wheel, even though his back hurt, his left arm couldn't reach the wheel and his stomach ached. "I'm home again baby, I'm home again."

Leaning his head against the headrest he tried to decide what to do. _Going to the beach or going back, that's the question. What time is it?_

"Shit, Hutch'll be back in a little more than an hour and you can trust him to be early. Now, what shall we do my precious; you want to go out don't you? Yes, I thought so and so do I. Well, let's see if I can get you to purr your engine for me."

Getting the key in the contact was a liberating feeling, turning the key was heavenly and the moment he heard the Torino's engine purr he felt free for the first time since the shooting.

"God, I missed you baby, I missed you so much."

He hesitated for one moment but then put the car into drive and slowly drove away from the parking spot.

He cheered triumphantly while he steered the car with one hand. "I'm driving again baby, I'm back on the road."

He drove carefully, not speeding, or neglecting a red light, just driving like an obedient citizen; it was enough to be back behind the wheel for now.

He reached the beach without any problems, except exhaustion, and parked the car near the sand. He killed the engine and sat quietly, waiting for his strength to return. He longed to go out and feel the breeze but was simply too tired to do that, so he opened the window and let the salty breeze sooth his aching head. His eyes felt heavy again and he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of attacking seagulls.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing in your car Starsk? Have you lost your mind?"

"Hey, you're not a seagull." He was still half asleep, caught in his dream world.

"No I'm not a seagull! I'm one very pissed off friend who doesn't like what he sees right now."

"Hutch, what are you doing here? Aren't you at the station?"

Hutch sat down beside him and stared out of the front window. His face was ashen and he was breathing heavily.

Starsky looked at him, wiped the sleep from his eyes and said, "I'm in trouble, ain't I?"

Hutch said nothing and Starsky thought he saw tears in his eyes.

"What's the matter Hutch? I'm sorry I took the car but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I just needed to get out."

"Why didn't you wait for me? We could have gone out together."

_Shit, how am I gonna explain this without hurting him._

"Hutch, you got to listen to me for a sec and don't interrupt me, can you do that?"

Hutch shrugged. "Okay."

Starsky turned, with difficulty, to look at Hutch. "I'm so sick of being looked after, never a minute alone and never doing anything fun. You understand that?"

"Starsk, you almost died, of course we're taking care of you."

"Well, I'm not dead and I don't wanna _feel_ dead. If this is how I'm gonna live the rest of my life it would have been better if I'd died there and then."

Hutch sat straight up, furious and hurt. "Don't you ever say that again! Don't you dare to say it one more time. Don't you understand?"

_Great job Davey, you just hurt him more than he did before._

"_You_ got to understand something Hutch, this is not the way I wanna live. A nanny and nurse instead of my best friend in the world. No fun, no privacy, no nothing. I'm still young but I live the life of an eighty year old."

"It's gonna be better Starsk, it just takes time."

"Time is all I have right now but I have nothing to do to pass it. I'm bored and I don't know what to do."

The last words were whispered; desperation and grief for the loss of his independence struggling their way out. He felt the tears in his eyes and turned his head away. _No need for Hutch to see that. _

He felt Hutch's hand on his shoulder, "I know that Starsk, I know that. I miss it too, being just your best friend, but it's the only way…or do you want me to hire a nurse to stay with you?"

"No, no nurse! Have seen enough of them lately."

They sat in silence for a minute, then Hutch asked, "How are you feeling now Starsk? Ready to go back home?"

"No, not really," Starsky sighed, "but I guess I have no choice."

"Well, we could go and sit on the beach for a while."

A warm feeling of gratitude welled up in Starsky's heart and he smiled, "You'd do that for me? Sitting on the beach with me, your stupid patient, who won't listen to you?"

"You're not my patient pal, you're just a very stubborn guy who won't give up."

"You'd want me to give up then?"

"Never Starsk, but I would want you to give up your quest for independence now. It's too soon and you know it."

"Yeah, I know but I'm so bored with everything."

"We have to find something for you to do without endangering yourself."

"Like what?"

"I have to think about it but I'll find you something to do that's not boring."

"Don't bring me another ship to build, one more of those and I'll have to move to a bigger place."

"No ship, okay."

"Oh and no more car magazines, I've seen enough of them too."

'Right, no car magazines."

"And no Playboy either. It's no fun looking at them girls and doing nothing with them."

Hutch sniggered, "No Playboy, I promise."

"Let's go home Hutch. I'm tired."

Hutch nodded, "okay, move over, I'll drive."

He left the car and walked around it. Starsky carefully moved to the passenger seat and waited for Hutch to get behind the wheel.

"What about your car?"

"I'll pick it up later."

"Well, nobody's gonna steal that heap of junk."

Hutch smiled and started the engine. Starsky looked at the wheel, longing to drive his precious Torino again.

"You'll be driving her soon enough buddy."

"You think so? I don't think I'll ever be back behind the wheel."

"Yes you will. Just wait and see."

The afternoon was spent in the doctor's office and at physical therapy and when they came home Starsky was exhausted. Hutch helped him up the stairs and led him to the couch where he fell down, feeling nothing but pain and fatigue.

He fell asleep until Hutch woke him up two hours later. "I'm gonna pick up my car Starsk."

"Okay."

"You'll be all right while I'm gone?"

"Sure, I'll wait here on the couch for you."

"I won't be gone for long."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna call a cab now."

"Okay."

He heard Hutch calling a cab and fought to stay awake. _Don't fall asleep now Davey, you'll be alone in a few minutes, so you can enjoy an hour on your own._

He waited until he heard Hutch leave, sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around.

"What can I do on my own without hurting myself."

_Geez, listen to yourself. You sound like a little boy._

"Yeah, but they treat me like a little boy, so what am I to think uh?"

_Are we talking to our self now?_

"I guess we are. You can use your time better Davey boy. Think of something forbidden but not dangerous."

He stood up, swaying a little. "Shit, I need a new couch. How can Hutch sleep on that thing every night? It's his own fault his back hurts; he could go home."

He realized that it felt good to talk like that, no holding back, nobody who could hear him, just saying what he wanted to say and letting the frustrations of being so helpless, out.

The lamp above the couch flickered and died. Starsky looked at it. "Maybe I can change the bulb. That is not dangerous and I can do that with my eyes closed… normally."

He pushed the thought of Hutch aside and shuffled to the kitchen where he kept his spare bulbs. _Nothing easier than changing a light bulb._

"Now, where did I put them? Oh, I remember, they're in the upper cupboard. Aw shit, can't stretch enough to reach that." He looked around and grabbed a chair. "This'll do it. Now slow and easy," he snorted, "seem to say that a lot lately. Let's see if I can get on the chair without falling down."

Suddenly he saw himself standing in the kitchen, trying to climb on a chair and he shook his head.

"What am I doing? Why do I want to climb on a chair? What are you Davey, a five year old trying to get his hands in the cookie jar? Are you out of your mind?"

He gave the chair a shove and sank down on the floor, crying. "I'll never be myself again," he cried, "never live on my own again. Why didn't I just die? I can't live like this, I can't live like this."

He leaned his head against the cupboard and let the tears flow freely. "Look at me!" he yelled at the empty kitchen, "Look at me and tell me I'm going to be okay. Forget it, just forget it, no normal life for me anymore." He sniffed a few times and wiped the tears from his face. The emotional outburst left him drained and exhausted and he fell asleep on the floor, his face still wet from desperate tears.

He dreamed that he was flying, free as a bird. The wind was blowing through his hair and the sky was blue as Hutch's eyes, he thought. He landed smoothly in the green meadow, where the grass felt soft enough to sleep on. The warm sun soothed his aching body and …he woke up with a jolt. It was dark and he was lying in his bed. _How did I get here?_

Painfully he turned to his side moaning softly.

"That's what you get when you're sleeping on the floor."

"Hutch?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"I was flying."

"You were uh? And you landed on the kitchen floor?"

"No, in a meadow."

"Sounds like a nice dream."

"Yeah, at least I was free."

"And you're not free now?"

"No, I'm a prisoner of my own body."

"Aw Starsk, you'll be free again." There was a catch in Hutch's voice and Starsky looked his way.

"It doesn't feel like I'll ever be free again."

Hutch turned on the little bed light and stretched out beside Starsky.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you trust me enough to believe I'm telling the truth?"

"How do you know the truth?"

"Because I know you and I listened to your lovely therapist."

"Yeah? What did the torturer tell you?"

"That you're doing great but that you are the most impatient patient she's ever had."

"I am uh?"

"Yes, you are."

"It's four months now Hutch, four months. How long before I can be on my own again? I just want to be _me_ again."

"You _are_ you, deep inside where it counts. Your outside is a little damaged but that's just the outside."

"A _little_ damaged? I'm worse of than the Torino and she caught a few more bullets."

Hutch cringed at those words but Starsky didn't notice.

"And I'm so bored with everything. There's nothing to do, I just sit or sleep or eat tasteless crap. Oh, you're gonna make scrambled eggs again?"

"Sure."

"Good, that's something to look forward to."

"Hey Starsk?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing on the floor?"

"Crying."

"C-crying?"

"Yes, I was crying 'cause I couldn't climb on the chair to get a new light bulb."

"Jesus Starsk!" Hutch sat straight up, "were you really thinking of climbing on a chair?"

"Sorry."

"I have to keep you busy or you're gonna hurt yourself real bad one of these days."

"You got a plan?"

"You're worse than a six year old do you know that?"

Starsky shrugged and flinched at the pain that movement caused. "As long as I'm treated like a six year old I might as well act like it. You want me to draw something for you?"

"Moron."

"Hutch?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna buy a new couch."

"You are?"

"Yeah, this one is too lumpy."

"It is a bit lumpy, yes."

"It must hurt your back."

"Oh, it's not so bad."

"Yes it is. I hardly could get up tonight."

"You should have stayed where you were."

"Maybe, but it still is too lumpy for your back. Why don't you go home uh?"

"Nah got something to do right now."

"What?"

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise? For me? What is it?"

"That's a surprise Starsk. Go to sleep and tomorrow you won't be bored."

"I won't? Wonder what you bought me."

"Sleep Starsk."

"Okay…good night Hutch."

"Night Starsk."

Starsky felt the bed dip when Hutch left and fell asleep until a loud noise and a cursing Hutch woke him again. More stumbling from the living room and more cursing from Hutch made him get up to take a look. Curious he made his way through the bedroom to the living room. The bright light blinded him and he stumbled when he bumped his knee against a chair.

"What are you doing?" he asked sleepily.

"Nothing."

Starsky's eyes were more used to the light and confused he stared at the mess in the room.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Hutch looked at him defeated and sank down on the couch.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you sure did. What were you doing?"

Starsky sat next to Hutch on the couch. "Why do you always have to make such a mess?"

"It was the surprise."

"Really? You wanted to hire a beautiful cleaning lady for me and you thought she wouldn't come if my place were too tidy. Was that it?"

Hutch chuckled, "No goofball, that's not it."

"Don't keep me in suspense."

"I …erm…I bought …Hug was selling something new and I thought it would keep you busy."

"Come on now, what is it?"

"A game computer."

"HUH?"

"A game computer."

"A game computer? You mean, you bought a computer for me?"

"Not a computer, a game computer. It's new and you have to attach it to your TV. It sounded so simple when Hug told me how to do it."

"Give me the manual of that thing."

"Why, what do you wanna do with the manual?"

"See if I can make this thing work."

"Starsk, it's almost three o'clock."

"So?"

"You should be sleeping."

"Slept enough and can sleep later. Now give me the manual."

"It's on your TV."

"Get it."

Yes boss." Hutch stood up and tripped over a cable before he reached the TV. Falling on his knees he cursed again. "Should never have bought this stupid thing."

Starsky laughed, feeling good for the first time in weeks. Just the idea of a new toy to play with made him feel a lot happier.

"You're such a klutz Hutch," he grinned, "Look where you're going and give me the instructions. Hey, I got an idea."

"What?" Hutch handed him the papers.

"Let's ask Hug to come and help. He sold you the thing so he should know how to fix this."

"It's in the middle of the night!"

"So?"

"He's probably asleep or something."

"Or something yeah. Gimme the phone."

Hutch sighed and handed the phone to Starsky. After dialing the number it took a while before the bartender answered and he didn't sound as a happy dude. "This better be good."

"Hi Hug, it's Starsk."

"Hey Starsk, how's my favorite Curly?"

"Need your help man."

"Can't that blond counterpart of you help you out?"

"Nah, he's a part of the problem."

"Always thought you could do better. Does it have to be now?"

"Yes, it's real important."

"It better be, or I'll kill you. Do you know what I'm leaving behind, coming to your rescue?"

"I think I know Hug."

Laughing Starsky put down the horn. "He's coming over."

"He won't be very pleased."

"He'll get over it. Hey, what can you do with a game computer?"

"Games."

"What kinda games? Strip poker?"

"No, tennis or table tennis."

Hutch picked up an item from the floor. "This is what you use to play with. At least, that's what Hug said. You use the paddles to give direction to the ball you see on your TV screen and when the other player misses the ball, you got a point."

"Wow, that's so cool."

"I'll make coffee for Hug."

"I want coffee too."

"No coffee for you, but you can have tea if you want."

"Shit Hutch, you're no fun. Gimme tea then."

Twenty minutes later Huggy Bear arrived and Hutch shoved a cup of coffee in his hands before he was inside.

"Have a coffee Hug and come in."

"What's the emergency?"

"Ask Starsk, he called you."

"How is our friend doing?"

"Go see for yourself."

Huggy stepped into the living room. "What the hell happened here?"

"I told you it's an emergency. Hutch tried to get this game thing working but you know how he is."

"And you thought it decent to call me and wake me up?"

"You were asleep then?"

"No, but that's not the point."

"You got to help us Hug, I'm dying of boredom and I want to play with this thing."

"What's in it for me?"

"You can play too."

"Starsky my man, I got ten game computers at my place. I could play all night if I wanted to."

"Thought you'd play another game at night."

"Yeah well, you know what I mean. Okay, give me the computer."

"Are there games with cars too?"

"Not that I know of but I could ask around."

"Thanks Hug. Is it a lot of work to set this up?"

"Not if you know what you're doing."

Starsky looked at Hutch who was leaning against the doorframe. "You should have asked him to fix this sooner."

"I thought I could do it." Hutch shrugged, "Guess I can't uh?"

"It's really easy, so pay attention." Huggy was busy setting up the game computer. "You stick this cable in your TV, right here and the other end in the computer and…"

"Just do it Hug, I wanna play."

"Thought I'd teach you something new, but if you're not interested…"

"Don't wanna learn, I wanna play."

"Okay my man, take it easy. It's almost done."

It didn't take Huggy very long to set up the game computer. "Here you go Starsky, game set and match."

'Great, now tell me how to play this game Hug."

"So, you wanna learn something new uh?"

"Just how I can use this to beat Hutch."

"Wait a minute partner," Hutch chimed in, "who says you're gonna beat me?"

"I beat you with the real game too, remember?"

"Yes," Hutch said softly, not wanting to think back to that cursed day.

"Let's play then."

"Starsky, it's four thirty in the morning."

"So what? I've slept enough for the rest of the year. I wanna play and beat you."

"Okay, okay," Hutch sighed, "One game and then I'm off to bed."

"Hey Hutch," Starsky asked while he sat down with his part of the game computer on his lap, "Do I still get a five course meal if I win?"

The end


End file.
